tarotwitchoftheblackrosefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarot
Rowan, known by her magickal name Tarot is a beautiful and powerful young witch of the Order of the Black Rose who fights against the forces of darkness that are attempting to bring harm to the world. Physical Appearance Tarot is a beautiful woman in her early twenties. Like most of her family members, she has large breasts. Her hair is red and she posses green eyes and she's a very tall woman tall like most witches she stands at six foot two inches tall. (188 cm) Personality Tarot is a determinate young woman in her late 20's and early 30's who's very passionate about the joys of life. She's a firm believer in the balance between man and magick and dismisses any other idea that one group should overcame the other. Tarot is proud of her witch heritage and is open of her wiccan religion. Despite the bullying she suffered in her childhood she continued a optimist and believer in good of humanity. Despite this Tarot is only human and can be lead to desbelief in the balance between magick and man. Powers & Abilities Tarot main abilities are her martial skills and great agility which enables her to fight supernatural beings even when not using spells or when she has not her magic sword around. Other powers include: *''Tarot Reading: ''Her signature magic, Tarot is capable of seeing and interpret the tarot cards, giving her a vision of future events. However because magic has double meaning, the reading actual meaning might be not the most obvious outcome. *''Witchcraft: ''Thought she rarely uses spells, Tarot is capable of casting many spells and incantations. She can teleport, create supernatural protections against weather and healing. *''Sex Magick: ''Having been teached in the ways of magick, Tarot is capable of channel the magickal energies unleashed during sexual acts. Weaknesses = Despite her great skills and powers, Tarot is far from being invincible. Being human she's vulnerable to death and great physical damage can kill her. She's also vulnerable to diseases. Other weaknesses include the powers of other supernatural beings. Dragon fire and physical powers can wound her. Also fairies telekinetic powers can bound her body. Vampires mind controlling abilities can turn her into a sexual servant. Thought not a weaknesses, Tarot is also vulnerable to magic. Her magic armor gaves her no protection against magical electric bolts or dragon fire. Also mystical events can wound her and magical ropes cannot be breached by her physical strenght. If trapped within a magical protection, her spells will be useless. Tarot's magickal name stems from her psychic connection to tarot cards, which allow her brief glimpses of important events, warnings, and connections to her loved ones despite distance. She was granted the title and responsibility of Swordmaiden to the Goddess after passing a series of trials (of both physical and magickal combat). As part of her position, she wears enchanted armor, including a horned mask. Tarot has a winged cat familiar named Pooka, and two lovers, Jon Webb and Boo Cat. Tarot is charged by the gods to protect mankind from threats, such as the Dragon Witch, sorcerers, terrorists, and even her own sister. Her constant role is to battle forces that upset or endanger the balance of mankind and the realms of magick, and to gently encourage mankind to accept magick instead of lashing out against it. Biography Originally called Rowan, she protects her family and her craft as the Swordmaiden of the Black Rose coven. By her admission she is not a master witch, yet still quite knowledgeable and capable with both spellcraft and sword. Tarot lives with her mother and sister Raven Hex in Salem. She takes her job very seriously, even refusing to marry because of the dangers her position poses to those closest to her. Tarot's magickal name stems from her psychic connection to tarot cards, which allow her brief glimpses of important events, warnings, and connections to her loved ones despite distance. She was granted the title and responsibility of Swordmaiden to the Goddess after passing a series of trials (of both physical and magickal combat). As part of her position, she wears enchanted armor, including a horned mask. Tarot has a winged cat familiar named Pooka, and two lovers, Jon Webb and Boo Cat. Tarot is charged by the gods to protect mankind from threats, such as the Dragon Witch, sorcerers, terrorists, and even her own sister. Her constant role is to battle forces that upset or endanger the balance of mankind and the realms of magick, and to gently encourage mankind to accept magick instead of lashing out against it. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Protagonist Category:Superhero